Alone
by LightningFlare1
Summary: When Hiccup is suddenly killed by the hands of Dagur,Astrid is overwhelmed by grief and guilt for causing his death,she will seek deadly revenge,but she must also raise her four year old son. Astrid will try to led Berk as chief and raise her son at the same time.But Astrid will find it difficult since she blames herself for Her husband's death.
1. The beginning of the end

**Alone**

 **The beginning of the end**

 _If you've read Where no one goes this is an AU! I'll be working on two Httyd and I hope no one will get confused with the two. Heather's twist of fate will be posted as scheduled_

That time of year has finally arrived...the renewal of the peace treaty between the Berserker and Hooligans. Hiccup knew this wouldn't be an easy task, Stoick himself barely got them to sign it last time. Dagur wanted revenged on Hiccup for so many things, he wanted Toothless and all of the others dragons on Berk. Dagur wanted to destroy everything on Berk, Hiccup didn't want to do this but he knew a war with the Berserker would be suicide. The Berserker are a much bigger village with more man, more fighters, more weapons. Even with their dragons...Hiccup knew they would be slaughtered, and the dragons would be slain and mounted.

"Ready?" Astrid and Hiccup stood near the ports, and saw the Berserker's ships approaching Berk. Astrid slid her hand into Hiccup's, who just held her's tightly.

"No" he replied

"Don't worry... I'll be by your side" smiled Astrid, Hiccup didn't say anything or gave a response to Astrid's smile. Hiccup just stared at the boats which ported, Dagur jump off his boat and walk towards the couple.

"Hiccup" Dagur gave Astrid a quick glance, before he returned his attention back to the chief of Berk.

"Welcome Dagur" Hiccup said as he offered his hand, Dagur completely ignored Hiccup's offer of a hand shake and walked passed him.

"Just give me a tour" Dagur said

"And this is our arena" Hiccup said, Dagur just glance around the arena, he examined the swords which were mounted on the wall. Astrid stood near Hiccup, she hadn't left his side since Dagur arrived and she had no intentions on leaving until he leaves.

"Why the swords? You don't slay dragons anymore?" Dagur asked as he took a sword off the wall, Dagur adjusted his grip around the handle and began to swing it.

"Its still there...just in case" Hiccup replied while he watch Dagur swing the sword

"This peace treaty… I find it useless" Dagur said while he face Hiccup with the sword

"How so?" he asked

"We don't get along! We never did and never will!" Dagur said as he gaze meet Astrid's

"And who fault is that?" Hiccup asked as he step in front of Astrid

"Here" Dagur drop the sword onto the ground and kick it towards Hiccup

"What are you doing?" questioned Hiccup

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Dagur went to the wall and took another sword in hand

"We can finish this by signing the peace treaty" Hiccup said

"Fight me! Just you, Hiccup! Chief against Chief" Dagur said as he pointed his sword

"I won't fight you" Hiccup said calmly

"Then fight for that dragon of yours! And your woman!" Dagur suddenly charged directly towards Astrid, Hiccup quickly took the sword in hand and stop Dagur assault.

"I can take you!" shouted Astrid as she took out her axe

"Stay out of this!" shouted Dagur, Astrid lifted her axe when suddenly one of Dagur's man held her down, he threw the axe away and held her arms down.

"Let go of her!" shouted Hiccup. Hiccup's sword treble from the enormous weight pressing against him, Dagur tried to push his sword down but Hiccup was able to stop him.

"Then fight me!" shouted Dagur, Dagur pushed Hiccup back and charged at him once more. Hiccup quickly stop Dagur's attack once more, Dagur swung his sword to Hiccup's side but his sword just met Hiccup's.

"Fine! A fight it is!" shouted Hiccup. Hiccup lifted the sword in front of him and waited for Dagur next attack, Dagur charged at Hiccup once more with his sword in the air. Hiccup dodge his attack, Dagur stumbled passed him. Dagur tried his attack once more, but Hiccup simply moved out of his way and avoid his blade. "There more then strength in a battle!"

"FIGHT!" shouted Dagur swinging his blade, Hiccup moved aside and stuck out his leg. Dagur trip over Hiccup's leg and met the ground, Hiccup stood over him with his sword pointing down at him.

"You've lost, Dagur!" said Hiccup as he approached the blade closer to his face, "Sigh the treaty or get out!"

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid, Hiccup lowered his sword for a slight second to look back at his wife. Dagur took Hiccup's moment of weakness, Dagur quickly priced his sword right through Hiccup's chest...a clear trust into the left side of his chest...one action which will announce the end. "HICCUP!", Hiccup's body leaned against Dagur, his head on his shoulder while the sword still in his chest.

"Pathetic" Dagur pushed Hiccup's body towards the ground, his sword cleanly passing through as the body fell. Dagur threw the sword on the ground, Dagur's man released Astrid and went beside him "I've finally got you, Hiccup"

"NO! NO! NO!" Astrid quickly went to Hiccup's side; she just threw herself onto the ground. Astrid immediately place her hands onto his wounds, desperately trying to stop the bleeding "Ho...hold on!"

"There no point! He's dead already" Dagur said as he burst into laughter, Dagur walked out of the arena with his laugh still heard after he was long gone. Gobber and a few other villagers quickly came running in, but their arrival was too late. Astrid just sat on the back of her legs with both of her hands soak in blood on her side, her head was down, staring at Hiccup's lifeless body.

"Astrid..." Gobber slowly walk towards the newly recent widow, Gobber glance at Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes were half closed with blood on the side of his mouth, the blood from his deadly wound finally stop bleeding. "I'm so sorry..." Gobber kneeled down and place his hand onto Astrid's shoulder, the Viking just burst into tears. She desperately held Hiccup's cold hand and place it on her cheek, Gobber just stood up and removed his helmet along with the other villagers.

A day has passed and Astrid hasn't left Hiccup's side, her tears were long gone from crying. Astrid just sat in the same position she was when her world ended, Astrid just stared at Hiccup's face as she gently strokes it. Heather had arrived at Berk and was informed of the situation, Gobber hoped Heather could get Astrid to leave Hiccup's body in order to retrieve it.

"Astrid..." Heather gently sat down next to her. Astrid would normally be happy to see her, but Astrid just didn't care who it was. "You can't stay here... you have to leave Hiccup" Heather said softly, no response came from Astrid's lips. "Astrid...they can't retrieve Hiccup's body with you here" Heather glance at Hiccup and notice his eyes were still opened, Heather place her hand on Hiccup's face and was about to close his eye lids when Astrid suddenly grab her hand.

"Don't touch him" Astrid said in a very cold tone, "I'll cut your hand off"

"Astrid you can't stay here! You have to eat and drink...and mourn for your loss" Heather said, Astrid tighten her grip around Heather's hand while he gaze never moved.

"I don't care" Astrid said as she finally let go of Heather, Heather rub her wrist and saw some bruising started to form.

"I'm sorry for this" Heather stood up and motioned to Gobber, Gobber quickly ran up and took Astrid in his arms. Astrid forcefully tried to break free from the big Viking, she kick and screamed, but she couldn't break free of Gobber. Heather took her chance and took Hiccup's hand, she drag his body towards the entrance of the arena. Astrid stop struggling once she saw what Heather was doing, she simply cried once more with the tears she had left.

"Don't take him away!" pleaded Astrid, Heather just ignored her friend's desperate calls and managed to get Hiccup's body out of the arena, but in the process left a long blood trail behind her. Astrid just stared at the blood and cried even harder, Gobber let Astrid go who simply fell on the ground. Astrid wrap her arms around herself and cried, and cried, and just cried until she gave in the fatigue.

Continue Reading for Pain

 **End**


	2. Alone

**Alone**

 **Pain**

"Gobber what is it?" Valka asked, Gobber had burst into the home with a tired face one him and worried look.

"It's Hiccup..." Gobber said, Valka's heart just drop. He knew what had happened to her son, Gobber's expression was all she needed. Valka turned her head away, "Astrid still at the arena...she refuses to leave"

Valka quickly whip some tears away before she followed Gobber out of the house, Valka arrived at the arena and found Astrid in the same position she was when Gobber had left.

"Astrid..." Valka place a hand on Astrid's shoulder. Astrid didn't answer, she didn't even look back at Valka, she just stared at the blood soaked ground. "Astrid...you can't stay here"

Astrid whip some tears away, Valka walked around Astrid and stood in front of the blood.

"I'm...I'm... I can't..." Mumbled Astrid, Astrid broke down in tears. Valka went on her knees and hug Astrid's head.

"Astrid...please...I don't want you to see this...you've saw enough" Valka said while tears fell down her cheeks, "You still have Stoick...he's at home right now..."

Astrid broke away from the embrace, she slowly stood up and walked away from Valka without saying a word.

"Gobber...clean the arena and prepare Hiccup" Valka said, Gobber nod his head at her. Valka gave a quick glance behind her, her son was dead...she wasn't there for 20 years and she only spent eight years with him.

"You need to mourn too" Gobber said

"Just leave me alone for a bit" Valka just walked passed Gobber, Gobber sigh as he turned towards the blood stain ground. Astrid slowly opened the door of their...her home, Astrid didn't even bother to open the light. She simply walked in and closed the door, Astrid sat down and stared at the celling.

"I'm so sorry..." whispered Astrid as tears continued to fall down her cheeks

"Mommy?" Stoick rub his eye while he held a stuff night fury in his arm, Astrid whip some tears away and tried to put on a brave face.

"Stoick..." mumbled Astrid. Little Stoick walked towards his mother, Astrid took Stoick in her arms and gave him a hug.

"Where's daddy?" Stoick asked while he glance around the room, Astrid just burst into tears, she tried to look away so her son wouldn't see it. "Mommy?"

"Stoick...just go to bed" Astrid place Stoick back on the ground, Stoick stared at his mother in confusion. He look at his mother and he knew something was wrong, his father wasn't here and his mother is sad.

"Okay..." Stoick said as he made his way back to his bed, Stoick look back and saw his mother crying into her hands.

For the next few days Astrid tried to be brave for her son, but she could barely stop crying whenever she entered their old home. Stoick still couldn't understand why his father was missing, and didn't understand why his mother was crying every night. He tried to ask his grandmother but she wouldn't tell him anything, Stoick didn't know what was going on.

"Mommy...where daddy?" Stoick asked once more, Astrid leaned against the counter of the kitchen. She tried to make breakfast for the two of them...but had a break down. Astrid looked back at her son, she knew she couldn't hide this from her son. He had the right to know, Hiccup was his father after all.

"Stoick...come here" Astrid said, Stoick walked towards his mother and sat down on her lap. "You see...daddy...daddy is well gone" Astrid said

"Gone?" he asked

"Daddy is passed on...Stoick...you can never see him again, but daddy will forever be in our hearts" Astrid said as she gently place her hand on his chest, Stoick touched his mother's hand as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"So...I can never see daddy anymore?" asked Stoick, Astrid whip some tears away with her thumb.

"No...your father is dead..." said Astrid, Stoick didn't say anything and just cried in his mother's arms. A few tears fell onto Stoick's cheek, Stoick looked up and saw his mother was crying as well.

"Do...'sniff'...do you miss daddy?" he asked

"I do...I missed him so much...Stoick" said Astrid while she whip some tears away, Stoick looked away and wrap his small arms around his mother. "I miss him...I...I just..." Astrid looked away from her son while tears overflowed her cheeks, "I'm...I'm so sorry Hiccup..."

"Mommy..." Stoick sadly held his mother's hand. The next day Astrid left Stoick home with Ruffnut, she had something special planned for today. She was going to say her final goodbyes to Hiccup, Valka and her both went along for moral support. Astrid and Valka entered the great hall, Astrid and Valka walked towards the large table at the centre of the room. Hiccup's body lay on the table with a white blanket covering his body, a large red stain, stained the blanket. Astrid just looked away from Hiccup, she could barely look at Hiccup anymore.

"Its going to be alright, Astrid" Valka said, Astrid covered her mouth with her hand, as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"I...I just can't do this..." mumbled Astrid, Astrid whip her face with the palm of her hand. Valka took Astrid's hands, "What...what should I do? Who chief now?" she asked. Astrid's mind returned to Stoick, Stoick is the next chief of Berk but is only four years old. Stoick would only inherit his birth right once, he turned eighteen...but who will lead Berk until then?

"Astrid...you were Hiccup's wife, the chief's wife... so that mean you are" Valka said, Astrid stared at Valka, she couldn't believe her ears. How in the name of Thor is she chief now?

"What do you mean?" she asked with a confused tone

"Its a tradition...if a chief dies without announcing an heir, the wife will take over his place" Valka explained

"I...I can't become chief..." Astrid said, Valka shook her head before she embraced Astrid in a hug. "I...I can't...I just can't...I'm the one who caused his death..."

"Astrid don't say such things" said Valka

"Its true...I'm the one who distracted him...he died because of me..." she said

"Astrid listen to me! Hiccup loved you with all of his heart, and I know he would hate you for this. You will always love Hiccup right?" Valka asked

"I could never love anyone else...Hiccup stole my heart...and it will always be with him" Astrid said softly

"Than you shouldn't blame yourself...I wasn't there for my son and spent very short time with him...but I know Hiccup would never blame you! He would love you, and he would tell you 'to move on, and be happy'."

"I'll always love him...Valka..." Astrid mustered enough courage to finally look at Hiccup. Hiccup's body was covered but his left hand wasn't, Astrid slowly reach towards the soft hands which held her tightly for many years...the very hands which will never touch her again. "I...I will always love you..." Astrid gently held her husband's index finger, as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Continue Reading for Astrid

 **End**


	3. Astrid

**Alone**

 **Astrid**

 _Five years later_

Astrid and Stoick said goodbye to Hiccup, and Astrid managed to led Berk…..barely managed. Astrid had a hard time leading Berk, and raising her son without Hiccup. Valka came over very often in order to help her, but even with Valka's help, Astrid still found it extremely difficult.

"When's mom coming home?" Stoick asked while he sat on the sofa, Valka brought a plate of food and set it on the table. Astrid was on one of her late nights, and Valka babysat Stoick while she was gone.

"Soon" Valka said as she sat down next to him

"Why isn't mom here with me?" asked Stoick as he crossed his arms. Valka sigh since could tell this separation wasn't good for Stoick, but Astrid didn't have the choice, she had to take care of Berk until Stoick was of age.

"Stoick…you have to understand that this isn't easy for your mother" Valka said as she place her hand onto Stock's, "When you're father died…well your mother took the responsibility of leading Berk by herself. Your too young to help her, but when the time comes you will"

"I hardly remember dad…" mumbled Stoick

"Don't forget about him, Stoick" Valka said with a small smile on her face, "He loved you with all of his heart, and he thought of your mother and you at the very end"

"I guess…." Stoick just looked away from his grandmother, Valka sigh once more before she took her plate and ate diner. A few house has passed and Astrid finally made it home, exhausted but she returned home.

"I'm sorry Valka, I didn't think that meeting would last that long" whispered Astrid, seeing her son passed out on the sofa. "Did he wait for me again?" she asked

"He did and he tried to stay up" whispered Valka, Astrid smiled at her son. Astrid gently took Stoick in her arms and brought him to bed, Astrid returned to the living room with Valka giving her diner.

"Thank you" Astrid sat down and began to eat

"So…..how are you doing? Its been five years after all" asked Valka, Astrid lowered her fork at the thought of the upcoming wedding anniversary…. Which she will never celebrate ever again.

"How did Hiccup do this? And Stoick too?" asked Astrid, hoping to change the subject of the wedding anniversary.

"They managed…... Hiccup had you, but Stoick didn't have anyone to rely on" Valka said with a hit of guilt in her voice

"Its not your fault, Valka" Astrid place her hand on Valka's, Valka smiled back as she rub Astrid's hand with her other one. "I'm just wondering how Stoick pull this off? He was in the same situation I am"

"I don't how he did it, but he did and so will you" Valka said

"Its just hard… I know you've been helping me a lot and I'm grateful…but I need Hiccup here to help me" tears started to form in Astrid's eye, Astrid quickly whip them away.

"I miss him too…Astrid you should visit him" suggested Valka

"I can't…I have so much to do tomorrow" Astrid could see all of the things she must to for tomorrow, she could tell it would be a late night once more.

"Take care of your health as well" Valka said with a worried tone, she could clearly see the bangs under her eyes. She knew Astrid wasn't getting enough sleep, she was skipping her meals, and wasn't taking care of the dragons. Toothless had moved in with Valka, since Astrid couldn't console the heart broken dragon. "Astrid, you should ask for help. I'm certain the villagers will help you, so you can take care of yourself and Stoick"

"I know…..its just….." Astrid just turned away from Valka, she didn't want to talk about this any longer. "Thank you for the meal…..see you tomorrow" Astrid stood up and put her half eating plate away, she hug Valka before heading to bed.

Months have passed and Astrid continued her ruthless routine, working, lack of sleep, and starving herself. Astrid slowly started to get sicker, and sicker, has each days passed. Valka knew Astrid couldn't do this any longer, she tried many times to make Astrid rest and eat properly but her daughter in law is very stubborn. But a day came when Astrid's body couldn't take it any longer, Astrid suddenly fainted in a middle of a summit.

"How is she?" Valka asked as she held a worried little hand. Gothi took her staff and wrote down in the sand, Gobber took a moment to read it.

"Astrid has to take it easy, she needs sleep, food, and water" Gobber said

"But she won't do any of those things" Valka said, Gothi nod her head and wrote something else down.

"That's a brilliant idea, Gothi!" smiled Gobber, Valka and Stoick stared at each in confusion.

"Astrid" Astrid slowly opened her eyes, and found herself in a white room. She glance around the room and saw something incredible, Astrid couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hi…..Hiccup….." Astrid could barely form a phase, she quickly ran into Hiccup's arms…..feeling the warmth and embraced she missed so much. "H….how are you even here?"

"I'm not here" whispered Hiccup as he tightens his grip around her

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at his face, the face she almost forgot

"Your mind did this…. your tired mind and body" he said, Astrid looked down and just place her head on his chest. "You must take better care of yourself, Astrid"

"But Berk…..Stoick….." she mumbled

"Berk will be fine, the villagers are there to help you! They understand the pain your going through, and they want to help you in anyway. But you have to be there for Stoick too, Stoick is lost his father and is losing his mother"

"Hiccup….I…your right….." Astrid couldn't believe how foolish she was, she was so focus on Berk and leading the village; that she had completely ignored her own son.

"Accept Berk's help, take care of yourself so you can be there for Stoick" Hiccup said, Hiccup gently pushed Astrid back and kissed her on the lips. Astrid just broke down into tears, she had missed his lips, his arms, his love for so long. Astrid simply wrap her arms around him and enjoyed the kiss as long as she could, "I love you, Astrid"

"I love you too, Hiccup….I miss you so much! I…..I just want to be with you again!" Astrid pleaded as tears overflow her cheeks, Hiccup gave her a small smile as he whip the tears away with his thumb.

"I'll always be here" Hiccup place his hand on Astrid's heart, Astrid held his hand while she stared at his face. "And one day we will be together again" he said softly

"This is all my fault…I'm the one who caused your death" said Astrid as she shamefully looked away from him. Anger suddenly grew inside her, she hated herself, and she hated Dagur for causing all of this.

"I know you want revenge, Astrid" Hiccup said

"If…..if it wasn't for that monster!...or for me…" she mumbled

"Astrid I don't blame you, I would never blame you for this! What happened was a terrible fate, but seeking revenge isn't the answer" Hiccup said, Astrid angrily look at him. How could Hiccup just forgive Dagur so easily? Dagur had took his life, his life with her, and Stoick.

"How can you say that!" shouted Astrid

"Astrid! If you go after Dagur and get killed in the process…. Think about Stoick! He would have lost his father and then mother from the same man, Stoick could follow a life of vengeance. Do you really Stoick to have a life like this?" Hiccup asked, Astrid wanted to shout at him but she knew he was right.

"No" she said softly

"Be there for Stoick…..for the both of us" Hiccup held Astrid close to his chest, he gave her a kiss and some final words that Astrid needed to hear. "Be strong Astrid…..I know you can do this, I believe in you like I always did! I love you with all of my heart…today, tomorrow, and forever…"

Astrid suddenly awoke and found herself in Gothi's home, she slowly sat up in her bed and touch some tears which had fallen. Astrid smiled gently, she needed to hear those words from Hiccup. She knew it was her own words, her own thoughts, but she needed to hear it from Hiccup.

"Mom!" Astrid looked up and smiled, Stoick joyfully ran inside the room and hug his mother.

"Did I scare you?" Astrid asked as she kissed him on the cheek

"How are you doing?" Valka asked entering the room right after Stoick, Astrid whip some tears away and smiled.

"Much better" she said

"Mom why are you crying?" Stoick asked, Astrid shook her head slightly before bringing Stoick into a hug.

"Berk doing fine" Valka said as she sat down on the bed, she place her hand on Astrid's. "Once the villagers heard about you, they all worked together and took care of Berk. They did all of your work, and they resolved their own problems. They were happy to help you, they actually wanted to help for a long time"

"I know…I was just being stupid to not accept it sooner" Astrid said with a slight chuckle

"Indeed you were" teased Valka

Astrid took a few days to recover, but once Gothi allowed her to leave, Astrid just ran outside to thank the villagers. She then went to see Stormfly, who she had ignored for many years. The dragon was very happy to have her rider back, Astrid had a long talk with Toothless and reminded him for his old rider.

"Mom?" Stoick pulled on Astrid's skirt, Astrid took Stoick in her arms and hug him.

"Yes Stoick?" she asked

"Can we play?" he asked

"Of course we can! All day if you want" Astrid hug Stoick once more, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She place him back down, Stoick ran off with his mother running after him. Astrid was going to be alright, she had a village who supported her, her son, and the fond memories of her beloved Hiccup.

(DAMMIT! I made myself cry!)

 _Thanks for reading_

 **End**


	4. Toothless BOUNS CHAPTER

**Alone**

 **Toothless**

 _BOUNS CHAPTER_

 _10 years later_

Astrid finally gave in and asked for the help she needed, the villagers of Berk along with Astrid lived in peace. Astrid raised Stoick and kept her promise with Hiccup, Astrid was there for every moment in Stoick life...for her and Hiccup. Stoick started to learn the way of being the chief Berk from his mother, grandmother, and Gobber.

"Stoick I think it's time" Astrid said while she sat down at the dinner table, Stoick just frozen in surprise with his fork still in hand. Stoick eyes from side to side, "I know your father would want this" Astrid glance at a photo of Hiccup.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Stoick as he lowered his fork

"To have your own dragon" Astrid said with a smile on her face, Stoick's face just lit up with joy.

"Really?! Are you serious? I get my own dragon!" Shouted Stoick as he jump up from his chair

"Your fourteen now, your father and I got our dragons at that age...so now it's you're turn" said Astrid, Stoick joyfully hug his mother.

"I can't wait! I have so many dragons in mind!" He shouted

"Actually I already picked your dragon" she said, Stoick lowered his arms and stared at his mother

"What?" Stoick had hope to pick his own dragon, he didn't want his mother to do so.

"Follow me" Astrid stood up from her chair. Stoick and Astrid went to the stables, they passed by deadly nadders, timberjacks, mysterious nightmares, and many more. Stoick had hope his mother would stop on the dragons he wanted, but was just disappointed when she passed them.

"This one is yours" Astrid opened the stable door, Stoick looked inside with wide eyes.

"Toothless?! Dad's dragon?" Stoick asked in shock, Astrid nod her head as she held his hand.

"It would mean if you could ride Toothless, I know your father would be so honoured if you did" Astrid said, Stoick slowly walked in the stable and offered his hand. Toothless sniff it and rub his head against it, Stoick smiled while he petted Toothless's head.

"Are you sure? It was dad's after all" Stoick said

"Toothless is yours, but we're going have to make a few modifications to the saddle" Astrid opened an old box and pulled out Toothless's old saddle, she place it on a nearby table. Astrid stared at the saddles, she gently brushed her fingers are the adjustments Hiccup had made for his foot.

"I miss him too" Stoick place his hand on his mother's, Astrid just smiled at her beloved son.

"I'll ask Gobber to make a saddle, but in the mean time get to know your dragon" Astrid took the saddle, she gently rub Stoick's cheek before she left the stables. Stoick turned his attention to Toothless, he kneeled down and smiled at him.

"You knew my father... I know I would never replace him in your heart, but I hope I can be a good friend like he was" Stoick said, Toothless nuzzled his head against Stoick's arms. Stoick just smiled while he petted his head, "Thanks...bud"

A few days have passed and Stoick visited Toothless every single day, he wanted to make a bond like his father had with his dragon. HIs mother had made the adjustments to the saddle, and Stoick was about to take flight for the very first time in his life.

"Alright Stoick! You have to pay attention if you want to fly Toothless" said Astrid while she rub Stormfly's head. Stoick nervously glance at his mother before his gaze returned to the left peddle, he pushed his foot and watch the tail move.

"Are you sure...I...I can do this?" Stoick asked

"If your father can do this, then you can, son" smiled Astrid. Astrid spent an hour explaining Toothless's tail, Stoick tried to remember everything his mother told him but hardly remember the beginning of the sentence.

"Wait...mom...what did you say for left turns?" Stoick asked while he scratched his head in confusion

"You'll learn by experience" Astrid went on Stormfly's back and motioned her too take off. Stoick glance at the saddle, he moved the peddle and moved the tail.

"Is this it?" Stoick asked, Toothless glance at Stoick with a weird look, "Okay...that's not it...". Stoick tried once more and managed to get Toothless off the ground, Stoick nervously held on the saddle to dear life. "Mom...I'm...is this right?!"

"You're doing fine, dear! But just relax alright" Astrid said while she flew Stormfly closer

"I just don't want to mess up..." Stoick said

"You're doing fine, honey" Astrid gently rub his cheek, she was reminded of Hiccup every time she looked into Stoick's eyes, he's expressions, and his kind heart. "Relax! Breath and relax, remember what I told you and Toothless will help you too"

"I just don't want too disappoint dad... It was his dragon after all" Stoick said

"Stoick? Is this why your so worried about ridding Toothless?" Astrid asked, Stoick glance at his mother before nodding his head. "Stoick there no need to worry! If you're afraid to disappoint him, you won't! You'll never disappoint him or me"

"Thanks mom" smiled Stoick

"Now let's make a right turn" Astrid said, Stoick nod his head while he glance at his foot. He slowly pushed on the peddle, Toothless moved slightly to the right with a smiling Stoick. "You're doing it, Stoick!"

"This is awesome! Right Toothless?" Stoick asked, Toothless cheerfully roared, flying in the air once more and having a rider on his back. Mother and son flew around Berk for what seemed to be hours on end, the sun slowly started to set.

"Time to go back" Astrid said, Stoick manoeuvred Toothless into a left turn. Stoick quickly got the hang of Toothless's tail, he was a real natural like his mother told him many times throughout the flight.

"Mom...do you think I'll be a good chief?" Stoick asked while he stared at the back of Toothless's head

"I know you will" Astrid said, Stoick gave his mother a quick smile before looking away.

"Your father was worried at first, but he had help from good friends. You have to ask for help when you need it! The villagers are there for you...I had to learn it the hard way" said Astrid as she chuckled slightly.

"But how can I live up to dad's name?" He asked

"Stoick...you can't live in your father's shadow, step out of the shadow and into the light! Make a life of you're own, and become the man you are" Astrid said, Stoick smiled as he took his mother's hand.

"What i would do without you, mom" smiled Stoick

"You'll be completely lost" teased Astrid

 **End**


End file.
